Stargate Under New Management?
by NavyReservist
Summary: Read and pm me I have my characters first glimps here!


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is Notes: This fourth part is completely based on the movie solely with a twist a character of my : This chapter is for those who enjoy the movie as a whole with nothing left out! Since I have added a character below in the next spoiler you cand see more info on this character note she is in civilian clothing!

[IMG] albums/u621/NavyReservist/A18914A1-9DDA-4DD6-9D8F-52EF493CA184-1690-000005BA7DAE241A_

Name: Elizabeth Parker (Captain)

Birthday: November 3

Gender: F

Age: 25

Hair: brown hair that reaches the middle of the back.

Eyes: Green

Height: 5'3"

Skin: Pale

Birthplace: Taos, New Mexico, USA

Status: Single

Likes: reading, showers, egg nog, and combat (weapons and hand to hand)

Dislikes: arrogance, stuck ups, and loosing a team mate

Sexual Orientation: straight

Story: Parker or Lizzy as her team mate call her lost the last of her family in a car accident including her son. She was on active duty at the time and her son was with his grandparents in the car accident. When in basic training she meet Connel Jack O'Neal who took her under his wing. She never left the Air Force even after her families death. She felt that if she left she would have nothing.

Game/show: Stargate (The movie not the show)

*MILITARY INSTALLATION, CREEK MOUNTAIN, COLORADO, DAY*

A government sedan approaches the guarded mountain entrance, the gates opening before it. Inside the complex Kawalski runs his ID card through a scanner in the elevator.

FEMALE COMPUTER VOICE- "Clear."

Kawalski presses the elevator button for level 28 and smiles at Daniel, who smiles back before violently sneezing.

MALE COMPUTER VOICE- "Going to Level 28...4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10—"

KAWALSKI- "Cold?"

MALE COMPUTER VOICE- "15, 16, 17, 18, 19..."

Daniel pulls out a handkerchief and blows his nose.

DANIEL- "Allergies. Always happens when I travel."

The elevator doors open to level 28 and they both exit, Kawalski holding the door open.

KAWALSKI- "There you go."

They pass other personnel entering the elevator.

DANIEL nervously- "Hey, hi."

Myers and Shore are in the corridor, carrying papers, they join Kawalski and Daniel.

MYERS-"Doctor Jackson?"

DANIEL-"Hello."

MYERS-"Doctor Gary Myers, how are you?"

DANIEL-"What is this place?"

SHORE-"Nuclear missile silo. Now don't worry, it's been completely converted. Barbara Shore."

DANIEL-"Hello."

SHORE-"Hi."

Kawalski has reached the end of the corridor, where he opens double doors labeled "RESEARCH LABORATORY" and "Authorized Personnel Only". Inside are the cover stones found in 1928. Daniel stops and stares in wonder. Catherine approaches without Daniel noticing.

CATHERINE-"Okay, Jackson."

DANIEL-"Oh, hello!"

CATHERINE-"Welcome to the well."

They shake hands.

CATHERINE-"Glad you decided to join us."

DANIEL-"This is..uh...where did you find this?"

CATHERINE chuckling, pleased- "Giza plateau, 1928."

DANIEL- "I've never seen anything like this."

Catherine laughs and Parker walks up beside her.

PARKER- "Of course you haven't. No one has."

Daniel moves closer and touches the stone.

MYERS- "Now there's two lines of hieroglyphs. The inner track has the classic figures, but the outer track is like the cartouche in the center. It's got writing unlike what we've ever found before."

Daniel steps back to see better and Parker walks over to stand next to Kawalski.

DANIEL- "Those aren't hieroglyphics. Might be some form of hieratic or maybe cuneiform."

SHORE- "Yeah."

Daniel moves to a blackboard, looking at where the hieroglyphs have already been partly translated into English.

DANIEL- "Well, the translation of the inner track is wrong. Must've used Budge. I don't know why they keep reprinting his books."

He starts erasing some of the translation.

MYERS- "Ex-excuse me. Wha-what are you doing? We've used every known technique."

Daniel finally turns around, pointing to an untranslated symbol.

DANIEL- "That's a curious word, to use, eh, "Quebeh"?"

MYERS-"Yeah...?

DANIEL-"Then an adverbial sedjem-en-ef with a cleft subject. Then "Sealed and buried.""

Adds the words to an untranslated section of the hieroglyphs, then crosses out "coffins".

MYERS. "Ex-excuse me. Wha-what are you doing?"

DANIEL- "That's not coffins."

Daniel ignores Myers, crossing out the word "forever to eternity" and replacing it with...

DANIEL- ""For all time." Who the hell translated this?"

Catherine, Parker and Shore look at Myers.

MYERS- "Uh, I-I did."

DANIEL sighing- "Well, this should read: "A million years into the sky is Ra, sun god, sealed and buried for all time..." It's not "door to heaven"."

He crosses that word out and replaces it."His Stargate."

Catherine laughs. Daniel turns back to face the others. Kawalski watches with his arms folded and Parker smirks.

DANIEL- "Well, so why is the military so interested in 5,000 year old Egyptian tablets?"

O'NEIL- "My report says 10,000."

O'Neil, dressed in Class A uniform, stands behind them with a folder in his arm. They all turn around. Kawalski and Parker stand at attention.

KAWALSKI and PARKER in unison- "Afternoon, Colonel."

O'Neil approaches and hands Kawalski the folder. Parker looks at O'Neil happy to see him but worried about him all the same.

CATHERINE- "Um, do I know you?"

O'NEIL- "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neil from General West's office. I'll be taking over from now on."

DANIEL low, to Shore- "This figure 10,000 is ludicrous. I mean, Egyptian culture didn't even exist—"

SHORE- "Mmm. We know. But the sonic and radio carbon tests are conclusive."

DANIEL- "Well, these are cover stones. Was there a tomb underneath?"

SHORE- "No, no, no. But we found something a lot more "interesting.

O'NEIL- "Excuse me. This information has become classified." To Parker and to Kawalski he continues- "From now on, no information is to be passed on to non-military personnel without my express permission."

Kawalski and Parker both nod, and O'Neil leaves.

MYERS- "Catherine, what's going on here?"

CATHERINE- "I'm not sure."

O'Neil continues to walk down a corridor. Catherine approaches from behind.

CATHERINE- "Colonel O'Neil, I think you owe me an explanation."

O'Neil stops and turns back.

CATHERINE- "I was told I had complete autonomy."

O'NEIL- "Plans change."

CATHERINE- "Why are you here? Why did they bring you on this project?"

O'Neil glances around evasively before looking directly at her.

O'NEIL- "I'm here in case you succeed."

He walks off as Catherine chuckles ruefully.


End file.
